Kingdomhearts 3: the keyblade wars
by Firaga Raider
Summary: Organization 13 has returned! What adventures will Sora and the gang face? Read and find out!
1. Destiny islands

Chapter one

Destiny Islands

Sora sat on the sandy beach with his hair blowing in the wind. Sora was a 15 year old boy with brown spiky hair. He wore black pants, black gloves, and more black. He was thinking about the letter king Micky sent to them.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around expecting to be Riku, except it wasn't it was a certain red head girl, Kairi.

"Hello lazy bum!" greeted Kairi. Sora groaned and fell back into the sand. "I'm not lazy!" Sora cried. Kairi asked, "Then how come one time I found you sleeping on the beach?" Kairi laughed. "Nothing exciting happened so far since you came home huh?"

Sora answered, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, you have new clothes, longer hair, and a new look….Wow." Kairi replied, "Wow? That's all you can say?" Kairi laughed. "You're just as beautiful as ever." Sora said. Kairi blushed a red that matched her hair.

Then Sora blushed. "You didn't hear that last part did you?" Kairi answered, "Unfortunately for you, yes I did." They sat there in silence until Sora said, "So, I guess that you've seen my picture in the cave…type…thing." "Yeah, I did. I added on to it. Sora blushed. Sora stood p and stretched. Kairi also stood up. Then to his surprise, Kairi placed her lips softly on his. Sora kissed back. It was pure bliss. After a while Kairi released her lips. "Riku told me how you've always wanted that kiss." Kairi said.

Sora looked away and blushed. Kairi closed her eyes and giggled. "Oh, and he also told me that you loved me." Sora replied, "Ummm, I guess I do." Kairi said, "Well, guess what? I love you too." Kairi kissed Sora again. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and Sora put his hands on her waist. They both collapsed in the sand, kissing.

Meanwhile…

Riku was at the secret place. He was spying on Sora and Kairi. When he saw Sora and Kairi kissing, he thought, "Finally! After all these years, Sora and Kairi are together. How many years has it been? 15?"

Kairi broke the kiss. "It's getting dark. I have to go to school tomorrow." Sora said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who needs school? You can skip it and just hang out here." Kairi laughed, "If you went to school, maybe you wouldn't be so lazy!"

Sora went home. It was in the middle of the night when he heard a loud crashing sound. It was raining but the lightning was black. Then he saw something familiar, too familiar. The Heartless. Sora rushed outside. He saw Riku and Kairi. Sora cried, "What's going on here?" "There's Heartless! We've got to fight them!" Riku cried. Sora ran beside Riku. Sora said, "Kairi, stay out of this!" Riku said, "We can handle them by ourselves." They both summoned their Keyblades at the same time.

(Battle Music)

Allies: Riku

Information: Defeat all of the Heartless while protecting Kairi.

After the battle.

Sora- defense increased, aerial recovery.

Riku- maximum mp increased.

Sora and Riku were getting tired and Kairi was too scared to fight. Then, Sora saw a bright orange ship. Sora cried, "Look! It's the king and the other guys!" The gummi ship landed and Donald called to Sora and the others. "Let's go!" They all ran to the gummi ship went in. As the gummi ship flew, they saw Destiny Islands being devoured by the heartless…

**That's Chapter 1! Please review! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**

**COOKIES!**


	2. Disney Castle

Chapter 2

Disney Castle

Sora and the gang landed in the gummi ship hanger where they met Chip and Dale.

"Hiya Sora!" Chip and Dale greeted in unison. The whole castle was covered with dark crystals. It was freezing inside. King Mickey approached them. "Come on! There's someone trying to infest the Cornerstone of light with darkness!

They ran to the Hall of the Cornerstone. Inside was an all too familiar face, Pete. Another person stood behind him. A person in a black coat. Organization XIII. He took off his hood and it was a person with long dirty blond hair. Riku shouted, "Vexen!" Sora asked Riku, "You know this guy?" (**A/N** Remember? Sora lost his memory about Vexen in Castle Oblivion but Riku faced him in Chain of memories and he wasn't the one with the memory loss.) Vexen laughed. "It's nice to meet you again Sora." Pete cried, "No! Not you brats again!

Vexen snapped his fingers and a dark portal appeared behind him and then he summoned 4 dusks. "Pete, take care of these imbeciles! My fellow dusks… get the girl!" He pointed to Kairi. Everybody looked at her. Vexen smiled evilly. He stepped into the dark portal and disappeared.

(Battle music)

Allies: Riku, Donald, Goofy

Information: Defeat Pete and the dusks while protecting Kairi.

After the battle.

Sora- Max hp increased, Guard

Riku- Strength increased, Dark Aura

Donald-Magic increased, Fantasia

Goofy-defense increased, gained item slot

After all the dusks were defeated and Kairi was safe, the gang focused on Pete.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?" cried Pete. He started to run and pant. The gang ran after him. Then a dark portal appeared before Pete. He immediately ran into it. Sora cried, "Get back here!" But just before Sora reached Pete, the portal vanished. "Aw! He got away!" Kairi whined.

Goofy tried to cheer Kairi up. "Hyuck! Don't worry! We'll find him. Riku looked at Kairi. "Man! It's a real pain trying to protect you!" Kairi responded in anger, "What! What's wrong with protecting me?" Riku cried, "Everything! I almost got a concussion trying to dive and strike a Dusk that tried to attack you!" King Mickey was getting annoyed with all the arguing.

He summoned his Keyblade and struck Riku. He didn't hit Kairi because a gentleman wouldn't hit a girl. Riku cried, "Your Majesty! Why did you do that?" King Mickey ignored him. "Hey Kairi! C'mon! I'll teach how to fight", the king offered.

After a while…

Kairi came back wearing some new clothes. It looked like she was in the army. She wore those green suit kinda things with the black smudges on there. Except that she wore pink instead of the green. It was in a shape of a mini skirt, a small shirt that revealed a big portion of her belly, some gloves, boots, and a bandana. "Hey guys!" Kairi greeted. "It doesn't matter if the King trained you or not. You're still no match for me", Sora said.

Kairi answered, "Excuse me? You think that I can't that beat you just because I'm a girl!" Sora thought about what Kairi said. Then he said, "Yeah, that's basically it."

"Okay lover boy, I bet I can beat one on one," Kairi challenged. Sora accepted the challenge. "Oh, you're on!" Kairi said, "First person to fall down loses!" They both summoned their Keyblades at the same time. Kairi's Keyblade was the Rose of Fate.

Kairi made the first move. She yelled, "Hey Sora! Look up there!" Sora looked up and Kairi hit Sora's legs in order to make him fall. Sora tripped and fell. Sora cried, "Hey! That's not fair!" Riku, Donald, and Goofy laughed. Riku cried out in laughter, "Sora lost to a girl!" Kairi heard that and she muttered under her breath, "Stupid Riku." She charged at Riku. Riku saw her and summoned his Keyblade. He sighed and was gonna strike at her until she slid past him and she appeared right behind Riku. Riku thought, "What! The reversal technique! She struck Riku in the back and he fell forward face first.

"Pathetic", Kairi laughed. Sora was watching. "How did she do that! I could only use that move when I face a Dusk!" King Mickey explained, "I taught her that move. She can use it any time. Even though she lacks physical strength, she has great speed, stealth, and reflexes. All the elements of a ninja. Oh, and I even taught her all the moves I know and the new clothes she is wearing gives her extra power. Sora groaned.

They all went to the Gummi hanger. Chip and Dale approached them. "Hey we wanna show ya guys something!" Dale said excitedly. They showed them a new purple Gummi ship. It was armed with blasters and cannons, and loaded with shields. "How'd you like this ship?" Chip asked. "Whoa!" everybody said. King Mickey said, "We could have build a better ship but the Organization stole some parts." Then, Goofy asked a question, "There's one thing that bothers me though. How come that guy with organization was after Kairi?" The king answered, "Welp, I dunno but I've heard that Organization XII and the Nobodies teamed up with Maleficent and the Heartless. Now there're gonna be twice as hard to defeat. They are trying to get Kingdomhearts so they need the 7 princesses of Heart. I think that's why there're after her."

Donald changed the subject. "C'mon! We've gotta go!" Sora nodded, "Alright! Let's go." King Mickey stopped them, "Wait! I've got something to give to you guys. Sora, here, take this." It was a red orb. Sora recognized what it was. It was his Valor form orb. "Kairi, I already gave you your new clothes" Kairi nodded. "And Riku, here is what I'll give you." Riku was jumping up and down eager to find out what his gift was. His hopes were high. King Mickey pulled out something, a cookie…

His hopes sank. "A cookie! That's all I get?" Riku shouted. "Sorry Riku. It's the only thing I could give you. I couldn't find anything else. Everybody laughed as Riku miserably started to nibble on the cookie. King Mickey said, "Unfortunately, I can't come with you guys. I have to stay here and protect the castle. Sora answered, "That's ok, we can handle this." They flew off and went to the next world…

Items obtained-

Valor form

Riku's cookie

**Ha, ha, ha! Riku only got a cookie! That's chapter 2! The real action starts next chapter! Please review! Bye!**

**COOKIES!**


	3. New York City

Chapter 3

New York City

Crossover-American Dragon

Sora and the other guys just landed in a new world with a lot of buildings and cars.

They were walking down the streets. "Where are we?" asked Kairi. "I have no idea." Donald answered. Riku didn't watch were he was going and then a car was charging at him. The driver was honking the horn, trying to get Riku to move. Riku jumped and landed on the car with great force leaving a dent on the hood of the car and then jumped off the car. "Ooh, that can't be good", said Riku as he was still in the air.

Then all of a sudden, Heartless appeared in front of 3 kids. One was a black girl with light brown pants, and a blue shirt, another kid was taller with brown jeans, he had a turquoise shirt, and a cap. The last kid was Chinese with black hair, blue shorts, and a red jacket.

Sora jumped right in front of them. "Hey. You kids better get outta here." The Chinese kid said, "Yo! Who are you calling kids?" Sora looked back, "Um, you guys…" The Chinese kid spoke again. "A couple of Heartless won't stop the American Dragon!"

Then the kid yelled**, "DRAGON UP!**" He turned into a medium sized dragon. Sora was intimidated. The rest of Sora's friends joined him. Sora looked at the dragon. The dragon cried, "Spud! Trixie! Get outta here!" the 2 other guys ran away. "Sorry about the kid comment. You wanna team up?" Sora asked. The dragon said, "Sure why not?"

(Battle music)

Allies- Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jake

Information- Defeat the Heartless.

After the battle.

Sora-Defense increased, max hp increased

Riku-gained item slot

Kairi-Defense increased, Revive (allows Kairi to sacrifice all of her mp and bring Sora back to life once.)

Donald-Strength increased

Goofy- Tornado fusion

Jake-Magic increased, Frozen Sun (Sora and Jake's limit attack.)

Sora and the gang grew tired of fighting the Heartless. A dark portal appeared and a black dragon came out. He was twice the size of the American Dragon. Then, 2 figures came in front of Sora. One of them was a short old man wearing a blue robe. The other one was a gray pug dog. The dragon cried out, "Gramps! You're here!" The old man cried, "Jake! You have got to get outta here!" The red dragon nodded. Sora and the other guys fled. Goofy finally said, "Wait! Let's stay here and watch. They hid behind an alley and peeked out to see what was going on.

The old man turned into a blue dragon and was fighting off the Heartless. The dog was fighting the Heartless by using smelly armpits and farts. The black dragon summoned more Heartless snuck up on the two guys and caught them in a magic net. The red dragon made a move and charged the black dragon. "NOOOOO!" yelled the dragon. The black dragon laughed evilly. "You're too late American dragon!" He made a shield of darkfire that kept Jake out. Sora joined Jake.

The dragon said, "Yo! Let gramps and Fu dog go!" The black dragon laughed evilly. "I don't think so American Dragon." Then the red dragon cried, "What do you want from me?" The black dragon answered, "I want the Fang of Wu! You have until sunset to give me the Fang of Wu. If you fail, then you will not see these 2 alive again!" The black dragon laughed evilly and disappeared behind a dark portal.

The red dragon turned back into a kid. "C'mon, let's go back to my place," the kid said.

**Jake's house**

The whole gang sat at Jake's house. Sora asked, "What's the Fang of Wu?" Jake answered, "It's a mystical tooth that holds great power. And I have it." Riku asked, "If you have it, then why don't you use it? Jake answered, "Because… the side effect of using it is you might turn into a Heartless. By the way, I'm Jake Long. That's Spud, and that's Trixie." Sora and the others introduced themselves. "Who was that black dragon? Kairi asked. Trixie said, "That guy is the Dark Dragon. He has a huge grudge on Jake mainly because he's the American Dragon." Jake's dad come by the living room and saw Jake and his friends. He immediately recognized Riku. "Hey! You're the guy who left the dent on my car! Riku said, "Sorry!" Jake said, "Forget it dad!" "Whatever" said Mr. Long.

Spud started to flirt with Kairi. "Hey beautiful, you have just landed in Spud's love train." Kairi closed her eyes and got angry. She summoned her Keyblade and whacked Spud off the couch. "Get away from me you creep!" Spud lifted his head and said dazedly, "She so wants me." Then he fainted. "What a loser!" Kairi muttered under her breath. Donald said, "I guess we have no choice but to give him the fang." Jake said, "There's on slight problem with that. See, when we found the Fang, I gave it to grandpa for safekeeping. He made a room with a bunch of booby traps. " There was silence for a moment. Then Jake finally said, "I got an idea!" Come on!" Riku, Donald ,Goofy, and Trixie followed Jake upstairs. Sora and Kairi decided to stay downstairs. Kairi scooted closer to Sora and kissed him. Sora kissed her back. Spud finally awake and the first thing he saw was Sora and Kairi kissing. Spud screamed like a girl and fainted again.

**Upstairs**

Jake was digging through a cabinet, searching for something. Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Trixie heard Spud scream, they rushed downstairs. Sora and Kairi stopped kissing as they heard footsteps and ran back to where they originally sat.

Riku checked what was happening. He saw Spud still on the ground and then eyed Sora and Kairi suspiciously. Sora and Kairi started to whistle like nothing happened. Jake came downstairs holding a bottle and a water gun in his hand. "This is a bottle of Fu dog's canceling potion. It temporally stops something." Jake explained. "C'mon! Follow me." They all went down to Jake's basement. He opened the secret door. They saw the Fang of Wu at the back of the room. Jake poured the potion into the water gun. "Somebody has to go get the Fang as soon as I stop the traps. I'll go!" Kairi offered. Jake accepted, "Run and get the Fang and come back as soon as I say so."

Jake sprayed the whole room. Then he yelled, "GO!" Kairi ran as fast as she could. Jake said in amazement, "Wow! She's faster than me!" Kairi grabbed the Fang and she ran back. As soon as she reached the other end of the room where the others were standing, the traps turned back on. Kairi had barely made it. Kairi was panting. "Whew! That was fun!" C'mon! We've got to give this to the Dark Dragon, even thought I'd hate to do this."

They went into the Dark Dragon's lair. They kept on going farther until they saw the Dark Dragon. Grandpa and Fu dog were still trapped in a net that hung from the ceiling. "Ah, the American Dragon. Do you have what I asked for?" Jake showed his teeth and he opened his palm. Inside was the Fang of Wu. He tossed it at the Dark Dragon.

"Now let them go!" he cried while pointing at Gramps and Fu dog. The Dark Dragon laughed. "I don't think so." Jake shouted, "What! I thought we had a deal!" "Indeed we did American Dragon. But I never said I'd free them, I only said I'd keep them alive…for now." He pulled out one of his dragon teeth and put the Fang of Wu where his tooth was pulled out. He was now covered in a dark aura. He laughed his evil laugh. Jake felt the anger growing inside of him. Jake yelled, "**DRAGON UP**!" He turned into his dragon form. Sora and the gang joined Jake. "Ready Jake? We'll take him down together!"

Jake responded, "I was born ready!"

Boss battle

(Special boss battle music)

Allies- Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Jake.

Information-Defeat the Dark Dragon

In the middle of the battle, the Dark Dragon focused a powerful stream of darkfire on Sora. He was ready for a reaction command for this move, Backfire.

His knocked the stream away from him and it redirected back to the Dark Dragon. He was pushed back by the force of his own attack but he kept his guard up and shot multiple dark fireballs at Sora but Sora deflected them. Then he whacked the Dark Dragon with his Keyblade and the Dark Dragon fell down.

Sora and Jake did their limit attack, Frozen Sun. Jake shot multiple fireballs and Sora shot multiple ice crystals. For the finishing move, Jake concentrated all of his energy on one gigantic fireball and then Sora jumped into the air and smaked the fireball to hit the ground and make an atomic explosion. It damaged the Dark Dragon severely.

After the battle.

Sora-fire boost, maximum ap increased

Riku- Maximum ap increased

Kairi- Defense increased

Donald- Gained item slot

Goofy-strength increased, mp haste

Jake-Maximum hp increased

Sora and the other guys were getting tired. "He's too strong!" Jake cried. Sora said, "I've got an idea! Distract him! While Sora was sneaking behind the Dark dragon, the other guys distracted him. Sora jumped up and grabbed the Fang of Wu. Sora cried, "I can't get it loose! It's stuck!" The Dark dragon yelled, "Vat ah ya doooen? It was hard to understand him. Sora pulled a little harder and the Fang of Wu came loose. The Dark Dragon cried in pain. Sora finished him off. The Dark Dragon started to fade away. He cried, "NOOOOO!"

"Yo! We did!" Jake cried in excitement. Jake flew up in the air and slashed open the nets with his sharp claws. Fu dog stood up. "Way to go Jake!" Everyone gasped. Riku asked, "You can talk!" Fu dog answered, "Of course I can! I'm magical! Would you think a regular dog would be in a house with dragons? All of a sudden the Fang of Wu started to glow and so did Sora's Keyblade.

A beam of light shot out of his Keyblade and a keyhole appeared in front of the fang. By the time the light reached the keyhole, it was locked and it disappeared.

Jake cried, "Yo man! What was that?" Sora answered, "I think that's a sign for us to leave. "Hey Sora! How about I teach you a little magic?" Fu dog offered. "Sure!" said Sora. While Fu dog was teaching Sora magic, Gramps yelled at Jake, "You have given the Dark Dragon the Fang of Wu! You have almost destroyed the entire world! You're grounded!" Jake whined, "Aw, man!" Everybody laughed.

Items obtained-

Keyblade- Dragon of friendship- Has great magical ability and quickens mp restoration

Fire element

**That's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 is coming soon! I wonder which world is comin up next? Anyway, REVIEW!**

**COOKIES!**


End file.
